


My heart will go on

by highfunctioningsupersoldiersociopath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Extended Metaphors, F/M, POV First Person, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highfunctioningsupersoldiersociopath/pseuds/highfunctioningsupersoldiersociopath
Summary: Some feelings are shared.





	My heart will go on

I know it has to end someday. I’ll look back in the future and wonder why I ever bothered riding this wave when there are bigger ones to come; but in the heat of the endorphin rush, this minuscule wave, one of many along an expansive coast, was the best there was to find. But future me can wait, for I enjoy riding this wave of overanalysing his every single move- it is what I thrive on, it is what gets me out of bed in the morning (most days, anyway) and sends me to sleep at night.

At some point, I laughed at myself because it was the classic girl falls in love with her best friend trope. I laughed at myself and then I went back to dreaming about his lips on mine, his hands in mine, his head resting on my pillow as he peacefully slept. I dream that one day it’ll be more; I dream that one day he’ll make the first move, I dream about our first kiss (both will, coincidentally, be in the front seat of his car), but I also dream about not loving him at all. And that hurts because I know that’s how it _should_ be, and the truth often wounds, doesn’t it? I’ve read enough fanfiction - transformative or otherwise - to understand how this blasted trope works. But that’s just it: it’s fiction. When does this ever happen in real life? The romantic in me wants to believe that it is possible, but the sceptic doubts it all, including the age-old question of whether or not what I feel is even reciprocated. For all the time I’ve been riding this wave, I more often than not side with the sceptic.

I know it has to end someday, but I am not willing for it to be this day.

I am not willing to let Dean Winchester go just yet.


End file.
